swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Gial Topal
Gial Topal was a male Jedi Temple Guard during and after the Clone Wars. He wielded his own double-bladed lightsaber shoto, along with the rest of the Temple Guard. Biography Early Life Gial Topal was born in 53 BBY as the son of Tutso and Shae Topal on Coruscant. He was found by Jedi Master Tsui Choi 3 years later and was taken to the Jedi Temple. After passing The Gathering and creating his own lightsaber, he was assigned as the padawan of Choi and began training immediately. After 4 years of being the Aleena's padawan, Topal went on to pass the Trials, and soon became a Jedi Knight. In 30 BBY, Gial became a Temple Guard at the Jedi Temple. Clone Wars Bombing of the Jedi Temple Jedi guard.]] During the third year of the Clone Wars, Topal was assigned to the Temple Security Force, as it's second-in-command. During this time, their was a bombing inside the Jedi Temple's hangar, as a result of the death of many citizens, Jedi, and . Topal was sent to investigate the bombing with Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to find out who was behind the bombing. Clues led them to , who was killed in the blast, which also led them to the real culprit, Jackar's wife, who had fed Nano-droids to Jackar. Ahsoka Tano's Trial Jedi Temple Guard, along with Skywalker, confront Barriss.]] Shortly after the bombing, Topal found out that Tano was thought to be and charged for the bombing and the murder of Letta Turmond, but he did not believe that Ahsoka did it. So, he helped Tano's master, , to prove her innocence. But before leaving to go and find Asajj Ventress, Skywalker told Topal to stay at the Jedi Temple, so he did. Later, that same day, he witnessed a duel between Barriss Offee and Skywalker, but when he saw that Offee had Ventress' lightsabers, he, and another guard, went after Offee. They then found Offee detained by Skywalker and took her to Ahsoka's trial to release Ahsoka and drop all her charges. After the Trial, Ahsoka met with the Jedi Council, so that they could apologize for their actions and accept Ahsoka back into the Jedi Order, but she declined the offer and left.The Wrong Jedi Order 66 |Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith}} A year later, Gial Topal and another Jedi Temple Guard went to the front gates to investigate a disturbance. They found with an entire at his command. While interrogating him, he beheaded the other guard and force-pushed Gial into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. While Skywalker and the went inside the to massacre everyone inside it, Topal escaped, wounded, but alive. Galactic Civil War He managed to escape off the planet on a starship. He arrived on the planet Mustafar, where he wiped the controls and memory banks, he then used the Force to force-push the ship off into the lava. Topal then went and stole a Separatist ship and escaped off the planet to Inqua, where he served as a guard for the Inqua Royal Family. But when the invaded Inqua, and forced the capital under the emperor's control. But, with the help of the Rebel Alliance, Bree Steelina, Tunta Steelina, and many others were able to regain the throne. Gial then contacted Admiral Ackbar to join the rebels, and the Mon Calamarian then put Topal as his second-in-command. Relationships Ahsoka Tano Main Article: Ahsoka Tano During the Clone Wars, Gial Topal met Ahsoka Tano in the year of 20 BBY during the investigation of the bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar Bay. After arresting Letta Turmond, Tano was accused of murdering Letta and was arrested, which Topal believed that she was innocent. After Tano escaped and was captured again, Gial, along with another Jedi Temple Guard, escorted Ahsoka to the Chamber of Judgement, where the Jedi Council banned the Togruta from the Order un-lawfully. Just before Ahsoka was about to be prosecuted by the Courts, Gial, Skywalker, and three other Jedi Temple Guards brought Barriss Offee to the Courts. Offee confessed to the crimes and Ahsoka's charges were dropped. Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker relied on help from the Gial Topal and the other Jedi Temple Guards during his attempt to corral a Jedi traitor. Little did any in the Order expect that by the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin would present an entirely different challenge to Jedi Temple security. Cin Drallig Cin Drallig was tasked with protecting the Jedi Temple, along with Topal and the rest of the Guard, during the time of the Clone Wars. He was particularly concerned with growing hostility towards the Jedi Order from Republic citizens. Inqua Royal Guard Gial Topal worked alongside the Inqua Royal Guard up until the Battle of Sharkla. After escaping Order 66, Topal disguised himself as Trunka Stupa, and began work with the Inqua Royal Family and their guard. Behind the Scenes Appearances * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Notes and References Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Jedi Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Males Category:Jedi Temple Guards